earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WiiMaster890isback
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:RQ wii rl and kirby form 3 by BubbleBunny41.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Exdeath64 (Talk) 12:32, May 4, 2010 Pics Well, it might look better if you use smaller ones. You should see Starmen.net's enemy guide in the game's walkthrough, and save the image for uploading it here. Dhuzy 19:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Could you explain that a bit more clearer please? I didn't quite understand it. Dhuzy 02:16, May 13, 2010 (UTC) First you click on "Upload a new image" below the search bar. Then you just find the image and put it in. After that, make sure you've memorized the file name. For example, "File:Carpet Monster.png." When you've saved it, go to the enemy template you're going to put an image in. To put the picture in, click on the edit link on the template. There should be an image section on the template editor, and put the flie name in it, put in brackets like links. (For example: File:Cerebrum.gif in brackets [[]].) Then just save the template and page and you're done! Dhuzy 19:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) It's a good start, but needs much more detail. See Starmen.net's enemy guide on the Mother. Dhuzy 02:22, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's the link: Starmen.net's Mother 1 Walkthrough. Just find the Enemy Lists on the left side. Dhuzy 20:26, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Since the first game is most commonly referred to as just Mother, It would be better if you stopped calling it "Mother 1/EarthBound 0. Just saying. And also, keep up the great work. :) Dhuzy 20:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Pages Yeah, about the pages you're making, they're good, but you need more detail, and correct grammar. Also, the name of the page should be bold. I can't fix it right now, as I'm rather busy with the EarthBound enemy pages, but do try to correct the grammar and stuff. Dhuzy 19:46, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, about those enemy pages, please try to put something, at least. It would help a lot if you got into the habit of fixing your grammar, even if just a little bit. Anyway, I have an idea: You make the Mother enemy pages, and I make the EarthBound enemy pages. Also, I won't be active here as much as I used to be, as I'm busy with homework and stuff. Most of my editing will be restricted to weekends, but still I will try to help this wiki as much as I can. Dhuzy 15:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The descriptions are way better. Keep up the good work! The only thing that still needs to be fixed is the grammar. For some reason, the wiki doesn't let me edit the page. Ah, well. At least I created a new page today. Dhuzy 14:41, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Wiimaster(please correct me if I got the name wrong), if you need help with your grammar when you are editing just leave a message for me when you finish editing a page.Ganesh295 14:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Question What the heck is the Stone of Origin anyway (the item that the gargoyle enemy drops)? Whoops, I forgot something I finished the edit to the gargoyle page a while back but forgot to tell you; if there are any more pages you need help with, please let me know.Ganesh295 15:34, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello hey thanks for the tips, I'll come to you if I have any problems on Earthbound wiki, I'll tyr to fix the Groucho page when I get the time I finished it Hello Wiimaster, I finished that edit to the page and got all the grammar mistakes taken care of.Ganesh295 19:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) (Insert Random Subject Here) Welcome back! I've been taking a break from enemy pages for a while, mostly been editing spam, or errors. Oh yeah, made a page about the Rolling HP Meter. Not much has happened while you were gone, if you're wondering. Dhuzy 02:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) 02:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Challenge run HI I am a fan of your LPs and want you to do a challenge run of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Look at my profile for more details of the run. Also be sure to mention me. RE: I feel honored to do it but.. I'm not a fan of Kingdom Hearts series and I never played the games. But I love to do a speedrun of something else. I'll do a different game: Mario, LoZ, Metroid, etc. (It can be a platformer, RPG, etc.) I can only do NES, SNES, and GBA games atm. But as soon as I get a capture card, I can play Gamecube and Wii games. RE RE: Well once you do get the capture cards I can be your private guide through Kingdom Hearts 2 (or the first) or maybe a Tales of_______ game.